How to Pay Off Your Debt Only to Get in Deep Again
by umbreonblue
Summary: Gayus & Gigina take a job that wipes out all their debt, only for Gigina to spend even more money, so now they're in debt again.


It was a usual morning for Gayus… That is until he and Gigina both get a job, of course. However, this time, the client was a bit more normal than the others.

This client was very private and refused to reveal his face, choosing to wear a fox mask during their meeting. He wore a suit too and looked rather young, which made them both suspicious and wary.

"Um…what would you like us to do, Mr…" Gayus started a friendly conversation.

"Fox. Call me Mr Fox. As for what I wanted you two to do. It's quite simple, really. I have been so busy lately that I have no time to take care of my pets. I was hoping you'd take care of them for me for today," says the Fox.

Gayus and Gigina blinked, "What kind of pets do you have?"

"Just a cat, a wolf dog, and the like. Nothing you guys can't handle. I'll finish up with work in a few hours," Mr Fox waved his hand dismissively.

"Do you really need Offensive Juushikists for this kind of job?" Gigina asks, concerned about the lack of battle.

"Yes, actually. Most of my pets aren't what you call "normal" anymore. Most have adapted to this world and learned some juushiki to defend themselves," says Mr Fox.

"That's… kind of amazing. But as for our pay…" Gayus says.

"Oh that… Well, how about this much in advance payment?" Mr Fox says as he pulls out his chequebook, writing down a number and passing it to Gayus.

Once Gayus looked at the number, he was shocked, "This…! This much for looking after a few pets for a few hours?!" The number written on the check was exactly one million.

"Yes. I'm very fond of my pets. To protect them, money doesn't matter much to me," Mr Fox states, "As for the rest, I'll pay that after I come home later this evening. If I see all my precious pets alive and happy, I'll pay you two another million."

'This is enough to pay off all of our debts!' Gayus thinks as he immediately says, stars in his eyes, "We'll take the job!"

Gigina, while silent, is cautious. 'No sane person would spend this much on pet sitting just a few special pets… Just what else is this Fox hiding?'

* * *

Later… at Mr Fox's home.

Gayus and Gigina had just arrived at Mr Fox's home, a huge mansion on the outskirts of the Eridana. Behind it was about an acre of land and then the buffer zone.

'This place is quite close to the buffer zone, dangerously so. What the heck is Mr Fox hiding here?'

"The pets' food and water are in the kitchen. As for the pets themselves, they're free to wander here, but they'll come once its lunch time," Mr Fox says as he shows them around.

"Mr Fox…"

"Yes?"

"Just what else are you hiding here?"

Mr Fox smiles under the mask, "You'll find out soon enough. Now then, I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you two later." Mr Fox gets into the car and drives off, leaving Gayus and Gigina at the entrance to this huge house.

Gayus looks around, then sees a tuxedo cat. "Meow!" Gigina smiles, beckoning the cat to come to him. The cat comes before allowing Gigina to pet it.

Gayus sighs, a bit annoyed, 'Of course cats like you.'

It was then that a grey wolf-dog appeared out of a bush. The wolf-dog pounced on Gayus, licking his face. "Hey!" Gayus gets the dog off him, the dog sitting next to him.

Gayus and Gigina then went inside the house and looked around, seeing a few plants, and a… fox. A fox appeared before them, but not just any fox. A silver nine tailed fox.

"This… I've only seen this kind of fox in books. I've never seen one in real life before," Gayus says with curiosity and interest toward the fox. The fox only looked on arrogantly at these men before it. That is… until Gigina tries to touch one of its tails, which only makes it snarl at him, activating a fire juushiki and launching it at them.

Of course, Gigina blocks it with his sword, "Hm… this one is quite the fighter," he compliments. The fox blinks at him before running off.

"Gigina! That fox is probably the last of its kind, and you just scared it off!" Gayus scolds.

That was before a black rabbit appeared before them this time. The rabbit hopped as it activated a juushiki, allowing plants to grow on the spot it was just on. Gayus and Gigina stared at the rabbit as it hopped away, leaving behind a trail of plants.

Silence for a span of ten seconds, then they hear a roar. Alarmed, the both go towards the roar's direction, which is to the back garden.

In that garden was a small dragon. It was white in colour with feathers instead of scales, and blue eyes.

The silver fox was consoling it about something before it roared again.

"A baby dragon?!" yells Gayus in surprise. Gigina walked toward the dragon and fox pair, the dragon timidly whimpering while the fox snarled at him, protecting the dragon.

"Woah! It's OK. We're not here to make trouble," Gayus tries to reason with the fox, the fox backing down a bit. "Wait a minute. You understand me?"

The fox nods once, before lowly growling again. Then, Gigina stepped forward, "If you can understand us, you should know that we're here to pet sit today. We'll be gone tomorrow."

The fox stops growling and tilts its head at them kind of cutely before allowing them to come near the frightened dragon.

Gayus kneels down near the dragon, picking up the few feathers that fell onto the ground, "It's OK. We may be Offensive Juushikists, but we won't hurt you."

The small dragon blinks at them before headbutting both them. Gayus holds his forehead while Gigina smiles. "Ow!" "Not bad."

It was then that Gigina's stomach rumbled. "Lunchtime already?" Gayus chuckles before his stomach also rumbled. Gayus blushes while Gigina smirks, going to the kitchen to get food and feed the pets.

The wolf-dog got bones, which made it happily activate a juushiki, making stone stairs so as to keep its meal from the others. The cat also activated its juushiki to electrify and cook its fish until well done before eating. The rabbit… just eats the plants it makes with its juushiki.

The nine tailed fox eats its full of meat, which it cooks with its juushiki while the dragon eats its fish and meat.

Gayus and Gigina make and eat sandwiches.

After lunch, Gayus observes the pets while Gigina tries to pet them, being successful with only with the dog, cat, and rabbit.

As there were no troublemakers today, they relaxed until nightfall.

* * *

When Mr Fox arrived, Gayus and Gigina were at the entrance. Mr Fox, "How're things here?"

"Fine. Very well, actually. I just can't believe you're taking care of a baby dragon though," Gayus says.

"Well… I just happened to find it as it was about to hatch, and with no mother around, it imprinted on me. Since then, it's followed me everywhere I went, so that can't be helped," Mr Fox explains.

"Pfttt… Sorry, it's just a very amusing way to obtain a dragon," Gayus apologizes.

"It's quite alright. Well, as long as the others are fine, I'm satisfied. Here is your pay," Mr Fox says as he hands over another check for one million.

"Thank you, Mr Fox, sir! I'm hoping we'll see each other again." Gayus smiles as he pockets the check with one hand while shaking Mr Fox's hand with the other.

Mr Fox smiles, "We'll see…"

"May you be blessed by the blade and the moon," Gigina says.

"Mm…"

Gayus and Gigina bid farewell to Mr Fox, going home.

* * *

A few days later…

Gayus just got the two million in cash, and paid off all of their bills, leaving a few hundred thousand left in savings. It was then that Gayus turned on the news that he was astonished.

Apparently, that old mansion on the outskirts of Eridana was supposed to be torn down, but it was active the last month or so with strange roars and animals using juushiki. It was only a few days ago that the roars stopped and the animals disappeared. The owner of the mansion was shown, but it was an old man and not Mr Fox. The mansion had been torn down the day after.

'This… Nine-tailed foxes are said to cast powerful illusions… Did that fox use one on us? If so… then it must've escaped with the other animals and that dragon. But why cast that illusion for us in the first place? … Maybe so it can teach that dragon that some humans can be trusted? … Even so, the money that fox spent is the real thing. I should just hope that they're all alive and well out there,' Gayus thinks to himself as he heads to the office.

* * *

At the office…

Gayus tells Gigina about the fox's trick, only to for Gigina to nod, half listening to him. Then… Gayus finds out about the cost of Gigina's juushiki upgrades, some new furniture, and cat food. 'The cat food I can let slide, but everything else… we're in debt again!' Gayus yells internally as he blasts Gigina out of anger, who only blocks it with his sword again.

Then, Gayus stomps out, leaving Gigina to wonder what happened to his good mood.


End file.
